Chapter 55 - An Earth Shaking Battle, No Ground Gained
In the forest Tanza, Alice, Misty, Ash, Brock, Aussa, Eria, Hinta and all of the pokémon sat at the edge of the forest looking out at the fight between them. "This guy is something else." said Hinta "Yeah...they can't even lay a finger on him." agreed Tanza "That's not good...if they can't beat him then were all doomed." panicked Misty "Don't worry Timothy will beat them." assured Alice "But how...that guy has them beat in speed and power?” asked Eria "I don't know, but if anybody can...he can." nodded Alice "Pika." nodded Kim "Pika...Pi...Chu." nodded Kachu "Mew." nodded Nina "Be…Be." nodded Nikita "Yea and Rodney, Jamie and Jin aren't push over's either." agreed Hinta "I sure hope your right cause if not...he'll wipe out everything on earth." thought Brock "I agree...They'll defeat this guy someway, somehow." nodded Ash "Pika...Chu." nodded Pikachu …………………………… Meanwhile back on the battlefield the battle between Timothy, Jamie, Jin, and Rodney continued as they fought against Gillz. Rodney dashed toward Gillz, but he started dodging each of his punch's. "Rodney move!" shouted Jin Rodney dashed backwards out of the way as Jin raise his paws above his head creating a large ball of energy. He then threw the ball of energy toward Gillz, but he jumped up into the sky just as the attack hit the ground and exploded. "Here goes...Lightning Style: Burst Lightning Stream!" shouted Jamie as he created a few hand signs. He held our his right arm palm out and grabbed it with his left arm as electricity started to surge around his body. He fired two large fast moving thunderbolts from his hands and they quickly traveled toward Gillz, but just as they got close to him he dodged them both. "Damn I missed.” said Jamie breathing heavy as electrical energy crackled around his body. "But I didn't." laughed Timothy as he appeared above Gillz. "What the." said Gillz sounding shocked. "Dragon Fist Explosion!" shouted Timothy He threw his fist forward and when it hit Gillz in the face there was a large explosion an Gillz was sent flying down to the ground hard. "Alright hit him with everything you got!” shouted Timothy "Gladly." smiled Jin as he raised up his paws and started creating a large blue ball of energy. "Fire Style: Devastating Flame Steam!" shouted Rodney as he created a few hand sign and then put his hand's out in front of him palm to palm. "Light Style: Flash Cannon!" shouted Jamie as he created a few hand sign's and did the same thing as Rodney, but a ball of blue chakra started to form. "Dragon Style: Exploding Flame Burst Stream!" shouted Timothy as he created a few hand signs and then he reared back his right hand. Jin threw his attack and it hit Gillz on the ground and it exploded. Rodney launched a large stream of fire into the explosion and when it hit, a large stream of fire shot up into the sky in the explosion. Jamie fired a stream of blue chakra at into the explosion and when it hit their was another explosion. Timothy threw his right arm forward and launched a huge stream of fire into the explosion causing it to erupt violently, throwing up a mushroom cloud of fire. "That should do it." smiled Rodney "I hope so...that guy was something." said Jin "Alright everybody keep your guard up...just in case." said Timothy as he landed in front of them "Right." nodded Jamie …………………………… Meanwhile at the edge of the forest the rest of the group continued to watch the battle. "Alright they did it!" yelled Misty "It look's like it." nodded Brock "No it's not over yet look!" yelled Hinta They all looked at the cloud of dust and once the dust cleared they saw Gillz still standing. "No way he took on all of those attack and he came out unscathed." said Tanza "This guy's power is unreal." thought Ash "Chu...Pikachu." agreed Pikachu "Now what?” wondered Hinta ………………………… Back on the battlefield Timothy, Jamie, Jin and Rodney stared at Gillz, shocked that he came out of the barrage of attacks without a scratch on him. "Damn he was able to take all of those attacks. Man this guy's power is amazing." laughed Timothy "No doubt, but we have to stop him somehow." said Rodney "So is that the limit of your power's, this is pathetic. You know something Timothy I’ve decided I don't want you to join us anymore. A fool like you would just slow us down anyway...now you and your friends prepare to die!" shouted Gillz All of a sudden Gillz dashed toward Timothy and before Timothy knew it Gillz was behind him and he hit Timothy in the back and sent him sliding on the ground. "No way...it like he's on a different level all together." said Jin with a sound of worry in his voice. "He's so fast...I’ve never seen anyone move like that." thought Jamie "It's like he just disappeared...I couldn't follow his movements at all. One minute he was in front of us and then the next...man this isn't good." agreed Rodney "Damn that one hurt." smiled Timothy as he got back up on his feet. "Well I’ll give you all this, you know how to take a punch. Good that should make this all the more enjoyable. Oh yes lets find out just how much pain you all can really stand." smiled Gillz as he got ready to attack again. "This guy is really strong, but for him to be this much stronger...." thought Jin to himself "What wrong are finally realizing that there is no way to beat me. Well let me put something else on your mind. If you think I’m strong just wait till I catch my strive. The truth being I’m just getting warmed up." laughed Gillz "What!" shouted Rodney sounding shocked. "I don't believe it." thought Jamie sounding shocked. "Can he really be that powerful?” wondered Jin to himself. "I'll tell you what seeing as all of your power level's are more or less equal why don't we make a game out of this. We'll call it which of you can last against me the longest and the rules are simple. I cause you all a great deal of pain and you rive around in agony and the loser is the first one to beg for mercy." laughed Gillz "What is this all a game to him?" thought Mewtwo to himself "That's it I don't care how strong this guy is. I've had enough of listening to this guy's mouth!” shouted Jamie "Yea I’m with you I would prefer to die!” shouted Rodney "Don't worry about that well get to that in due time." laughed Gillz "Hay don't get to far ahead of yourself just yet." laughed Timothy "Trust me Timothy I know a easy fight when I see one. I'm a Dorashin...fighting is in my blood." smiled Gillz "That’s it come on let's finish this guy off." snarled Jamie "Alright let's show him our true power." smiled Rodney "Seventh Gate, Gate of Wonder, Open!" shouted Rodney as he crouched down. All of a sudden there was a large gust of wind and a large cloud of stream started to build around Rodney. The steam was rising off of Rodney's body and his skin started to turn really red like a bad sun burn as a green chakra appeared around his body. His hair started to stand on in and veins started showing in his face, also the pupil in his eye were completely gone. "My turn...White Tiger Seal: Release!" shouted Jamie All of a sudden Jamie's canine teeth started to grow longer and sharper, his hair got a little longer and pointer, and also his iris became like that of a tigers. A white chakra started to blaze around Jamie like fire creating claw's around his hands and feet, then a long thick tiger like tail. "What is this strange power. It's not registering on my scouter." wondered Gillz “He pushed the button on the device on his head trying to get a reading of their powers, but it blinked error every time. "Hay Jamie what is this jutsu...I’ve never seen you use it before?' asked Rodney "I know...like Timothy's signature jutsu his Hakai ry no manto which helped him gain his nickname The Cosmic Dragon, this is my signature jutsu. This is my Shiroi Tora no Manto, my White Tiger Cloak and this is what help me gain my nickname The White Tiger." smiled Jamie "Cool." nodded Rodney "Well now this is surprising, but it won't help you any. You should say good-bye to your friends now because you won't get another chance." smiled Gillz as he looked at them. "No we won't lose this." smiled Rodney "Alright let's do this!” shouted Jamie They all got ready to lunch another assault on Gillz as he just stood there looking at them. The clouds slowly drifted through the sky and a light gust of wind blew threw the battle area. A cloud rolled over the battlefield casting a shadow over the battlefield. To Be Continued....................................... Category:Season 2 Content